Dear Ino
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Naruto decides to send a letter to Ino...NaruIno oneshotSorta, check its second chapter XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Ino **

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is a short one-shot. It's a Naruto/Ino story, with Naruto writing her a letter.**_

Dear Ino,

Lately, we've been hanging out together more often. I'd like to point out that you're one of the most amazing people in my life. You talked to me, laughed with me (and at me TT), played with me, smiled at me, and most important, you made me feel so warm inside and made all my troubles melt away with a single one of your hugs.

So how long have we been friends like this? About two weeks, I know. Something though, made me feel very different than usual. Like I've told you before, besides my crush on Sakura-chan, I'm in love with someone. Here's a little short poem on this person:

------------  
**_Aishiteru 3_**

_I love the way you laugh_  
_I love that amazing smile_  
_I love it when you look at me_  
_It makes my life worthwhile_

_I love the way you yell at me_  
_Scream in disgust _  
_Or just glare at me_  
_When I do something that's not your style_

_I love the feeling I get when you hug me_  
_When you notice me_  
_When your presence just _  
_Completes me_

_But I hate the damned Sasuke_  
_Who has always caught your eye_  
_I hate the feel of jealousy_  
_When you talk to some other guy_

_I hate the fact that myself_  
_Will never be good enough for you_  
_I hate the fact that my tactics_  
_Never get to you_

_What I hate the most_  
_Is that my feelings will never be returned_  
_My heart aches so bad_  
_For you're the one thing i yearn_

_I will love you forever_  
_Yes for all time_  
_Even if you Yamanaka Ino_  
_Won't ever be mine_

_I have fallen in love,_  
_With someone yes you_  
_The most beautiful person in the world_  
_One of the bestest friends I'll ever have_  
_The one who makes me smile_  
_The one who gets me so mad_  
_The one who's grabbed my heart_  
_The one who makes me sad_

_I hate my chances with you_  
_It makes me want to cry_  
_It's strange you don't know_  
_What that word means_  
_The word I say_  
_Whenever you pass by_

_Aishiteru, aishiteru_  
_The word that heavies my heart_  
_Aishiteru, aishiteru_  
_Something that's been pulling me apart_

_It means 'I love you'_  
_'I mean it too_  
_Just once more,_  
_AISHITERU_

------

Oh well that was a little longer than expected. Excuse my horrible poem writing skills.Let me guess; now you're freaked out to the core. My greatest fear will come true, of you hating me, and neglecting me. Never ever talking to me.

You can't blame me for falling in love with you. You're one of the most amazing people ever. You're my number one.

Please I hope in time you'll forget i ever sent you this letter. So we can still be friends, simple comrades whatever. As long as you'll still be in my life; making my heart ache, making me cry at night for knowing we can never be together.Shit I'm sorry. You've always said that I talked to you too much. You being busy with the flower shop, you're girl friends and flirting with Sasuke.

I may have altered our friendship forever. But I needed to get that off my heavy heart. Talk to me on MSN, in person, whatever, maybe we can have a fresh start. I'll force myself to fall out of love, maybe I'll focus on Sakura-chan. But there will always be that mark.

Can we still be friends? I doubt you love me back...

Your ????,  
Naruto

_**A/N: So there it is everyone. I wrote it when I couldn't get back to sleep, thinking about that certain someone. I'm kind of in the same shoes as Naruto...So this was all from the heart.**_

**_Also if you want this to continue...Say in the review, it can be more than a one-shot if you decide it to be. If 10 people want it to continue then I'll continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ino's Response**

**_A/N: Well, well, it appears that I got more than 10 reviews! Here's the long awaited chapter, sorry to keep you waiting! _**

Ino's hand trembled as she continued to read the letter sent from Naruto. Tears ran down her face and confusion filled her mind, "Damnit Naruto, that stupid word…How can I not know?!" she slammed her fist onto her pillow and let her emotions run onto it.

She glanced once more at the poem and smiled slightly, "Naruto, what poor writing skills? Sure the printing could be better but…It's so beautiful… (A.N: Hey, some of you did say it was good!)…" she wiped her eyes slowly and lay quietly on her bed. Eventually turning to face the window she sighed and the stars came out from the darkened abyss.

Naruto yawned in his bed, his sleeping hat slightly slumped onto his face mixing with his bangs. He turned to his window and got up taking off the hat and putting on his hitai-ate, "I'll see her…" he muttered to himself, "I'll see her face to face…" he took in a deep breath as he opened the window to let the wind blow through his hair.

He jumped onto the building and made his way over to Ino's bedside window. Naruto focusing his eyes on what was ahead, and for some reason he was calm about confronting her, "She knows my feelings, there's nothing more to do than to ask her about her own. I will take the chance and face her, besides I've already been through so much neglect from the village…It's almost like its just a numbing sensation…" he then blushed in memory of his poem, "Man I hope she doesn't laugh in my face for that…"

Ino twitched slightly in her bed and opened her eyes. A slight thump was heard against the window and she slightly jumped. Ino turned to the window and her eyes widened as the letter slipped out from her hand. She wiped her eyes again, she was…Crying again.

Naruto smiled softly at her from the window, his regular orange pants and the black t-shirt he usually wore under the orange top. She opened her window to let him in and he came in, slumping against the wall.

"I-Ino," he stuttered looking at her.

She nodded, "I got your letter Naruto…And well…"

"Yeah I know," he started getting up looking at her, "I'm a stupid idiot, I know you like Sasuke, I know that you don't have those kinds of feelings for me-"

"Hmm," she started looking him in the eyes, "You are a stupid idiot…Yes I like Sasuke, but that's a crush. We girls have that a lot you know, it's not like he's the only one I really like. I bet you don't know that I actually do have feelings for someone else," she stood in front of him and blue eyes squirmed with each other. Innocent eyes staring at confused ones.

Naruto opened his mouth, but turned around, "Well…Is it Shikamaru?" he then asked looking at the ground with a sad expression.

"Naw, that lazy smart ass is cute in his own way but…Not interested," she closed her eyes and casually walked to face Naruto, "I liked your poem by the way…It was…Cute," she smiled at him in hopes that he wouldn't feel so down. He darted his eyes away and she sighed.

"I'd like to state that I really and truly love you Ino…" he started finally looking at her sincerely, "It's hard to seriously explain why and how…But I know deep inside that you're someone I care for a lot…You mean a lot to me, you make me feel…Happy for once," he sat on the floor and stared at the ceiling, "I always feel sad, I feel sick of the way some people treat me…But when I'm with you, whether you're talking to me or insulting me…I feel so amazing…"

Ino's eyes watered again, "You dense fox," she muttered and headed towards him. In slight annoyment she slapped him, "If you didn't notice, being all sad and stupid trying to get attention or just wanting to be alone…I actually like you too!"

Naruto's heart did a little dance and he held it dearly feeling some sort of a…Joy, "Seriously?" he asked his eyes slowly opening.

"Yes Naruto-kun," she announced smiling slightly, "I do…" she then jumped on him for a hug and he laughed with tears in his eyes. The two embraced and laughed together, and even, in the end kissed…

_**A/N: Sorry if this was short! But I got it out!!!! What do you think?!!?**_


End file.
